Vendors of remote servers or services provide access, e.g., via HTTP requests, to numerous client organizations, such as businesses or educational institutions, for these servers or services. Access to these servers or services typically requires some type of access information, such as one or more passwords and/or other security methods. Actual users of these servers or services are typically members of these organizations, such as employees in the case of business or students and faculty in the case of educational institutions, that need to access these servers or services to carry out tasks for the organization. However, the organizations may not want to share access information, such as passwords, with the member users. Member users could abuse their use privileges or reveal the organization's access information to non-members, which could present a security risk for the organization. Further, upon severance of the member user from the organization, the organization would need to change the access information to prevent the former member user from continuing to access the servers or services, which could require additional resources and inconvenience other member users.